


Kickass

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [64]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: The band gets its first groupie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://sister-dear.livejournal.com/profile)[sister_dear](http://sister-dear.livejournal.com/)’s claim on my 28 themes page.

They had been performing for about three deca-cycles when Bluenote realized that the same femme had come to their last four shows. She even sat in the same spot. The others watched for her at their next gig after Blue pointed her out.

She was at the front table, right next to the stage, watching them with adoring optics. Woodwind thought it was creepy. Jazz thought it was funny. Soundwave pegged it for what it really was.

“We seem to have a fan,” he told his friends.

“A fan?” Bluenote asked, confusion plain on his face. “But we aren’t that good, are we?”

“We’re good enough that we’ve got gigs booked for every rest day from now until the end of the meta-cycle,” Jazz said. “We must be doing something right.”

“A _fan_ ,” Woodwind said with wonder. “We have an actual fan. That’s incredible!”

When they saw her—sitting at her usual table—at the beginning of their next show, they bought her a cube of energon. She smiled brilliantly at them through the entire show.

She surprised them by waiting for them at the performer’s exit after their set. “Can I have your autographs?” she asked shyly.  



End file.
